


Enemies Of Fortune

by Ollie (ShinigamiSlingby)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arabic Protag, Canon Trans Characters, F/F, M/M, Other, basically a story i have wanted to do for a while, but didn't have the characters, canon nb characters, trans main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/Ollie
Summary: Samiya was always a tough girl, willing to help with the people of her kingdom, just others weren't as helpful with her. How far will she go to prove herself to the people around her and the mystery of the Elven wars?





	Enemies Of Fortune

"Jia?" Samiya spoke in the low light. She looked toward the handmaid and smiled, the feeling of content washing over her every move- despite the raging storm inside her head. Jia applied the last of the princess' makeup without a word. It was only until their work had been done that they speak, especially to the princess.  
"Yes my lady" they spoke in a smooth tone. Another brief glance was exchanged between the two, soft smiles following this. Jia simply had a face that one couldn't stop looking at. Soft in every supposed corner, something which they hated, and round eyes that always closed when they smiled. Samiya wished for someone like that to enter her life, but the handmaid simply wasn't the one.  
"Will you stay with me until the ball? I am dreadfully frightened" she spoke with a grimace, managing to take her eyes from the seemingly angelic person. She hates the nerves that Shynjekia has bestowed upon her but it was such a natural reaction. Today is the first of the Malihoran ball season. A metal piece dropped to the ground, she instantly placed her hand on her hijab. The soft material had come undone due to her shaking and started to float gently onto the back of her hand. Jia was directly at her side, placing a pin in the lilac material.  
"I am ever so sorry my lady, I haven't pinned one of these before you see." they mumbled, fidgeting with their hands as Samiya inspected the cloth again.  
"It is perfectly fine my dear, it was actually my fault. I was the one panicking." she  sighed, looking into her lap. It was the first time she had expressed her parents wish outside of her room before, it was the first time she had wore a dress out too. Her parents had accepted her change almost instantly, with only one wish. That she carried on with her faith. "You clearly weren't the one to blame"

"May I hug you and offer some advice?" they asked, moving closer.

"Of course you can" she nodded. The handmaid wrapped their arms around the girl, hugging her tightly from behind. Warmth resonated from Jia's very core, something that many in the kingdom treasure. Samiya rested her head on their chest before they began to speak.

"Never let them say you aren't worth a thing. Just know that I am always here for you."

"I must say that you are one of the most wonderful people that I have ever met Jia." Samiya spoke, placing her hand on their arm.

 

*

 

The party was as vibrant as it was loud, much to the disliking of the princess. She hated everything to do with the party, especially considering the fact that they want to see the "prince". He never existed, why won't some people understand that?

"Is the prince here?" a sentence that drove needles through Samiya's form. She turned around with a small amount of pain welling up in her eyes. Behinf her stood a young man with an incredibly soft and pale face. This was out of the ordinary seen as most of the humans around here were tanned or darker. Other beings are a different matter but, as he looked like a human, she will treat him like one. "Is the prince here?" he repeated to her.

"Of course not, didn't you hear? The prince is no more." she spoke with a smirk, may as well make a joke out of the pain that this man has caused her.

"Whatever do you mean young lady"


End file.
